Not just any Hollow
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: We all know how souls go to soul society and become shinigami, but what about the other World? Akira Kurosaki died in a accident when she was 12, she watched as her funeral went on. She wanted to tell her twin brother that it wasn't his fault, but it was too late. A hollow found her and chased her, she trips and fell. The hollow then transports her to Hueco Mundo.
1. Moving on

Alex Pov.

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned as the sun hit my face, after our little talk yesterday me and Lucas climbed into the three and fell asleep. It took me a while to fall asleep because I don't trust him but he was out cold after 5 minutes! I slowly opened my eyes again and yawned stretching my arms and arching my back. My back hurt like hell!

I blinked a few times and looked to my side to see Lucas staring at me, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's really creepy." I said and he smiled slightly and looked down at the ground.

"We might have to stay here for a while." He said and I frowned at him.

"Why?" I asked and looked down too, my eye twitched. There were three raptors waiting for us, they looked up and began to make noise making my head hurt.

"Great." I said sarcastically, I looked at the dead fire and at the dinosaurs. "Maybe they will go away if we stay here, they will get bored and leave." I said and Lucas just looked at me up and down and nodded looking bored.

We were sitting in the three for 3 hours, well it felt like three hours! I sighed and looked at the three raptors who looked like they _might_ leave.

ARGHT

I looked to the side and saw another one coming and making some sort of calling sound, I smiled looking at them as they made weird sounds and soon enough left. I looked around and after a few minutes began to climb down.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked me, I looked up at him.

"Down." I said and continued to climb down. As I let myself go and land on the ground I looked around with the gun in my hand. I looked behind me to see that Lucas followed my lead and also climbed down.

"We need to leave fast, they will only be gone temporarily so we have to move." I said and we began to walk to the south. Considering I didn't get to walk much yesterday and because of those raptors I must still be around 5 clicks away from the colony. I sighed walking further into thicker landscape.

"So, where are you heading?" I asked Lucas who was right behind me.

"Somewhere ." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, that answered my question." I said and pushed through a thin and flexible branch, I smirked and let the branch go making it slam into Luacs. I bit my lip as to not laugh hysterically after I heard the slam and groan.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" he asked me, I turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow rosen.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and smirked turning back and began walking.

RAWR

We stopped and looked around, it was close and it was form behind us, not good. After a second I felt a hand on my waist pulling me forward.

"We need to get going." Lucas said and pulled me forward with him, I nodded and we walked further while he kept his hand on my waist.

"You can let go now." I said and he smiled slightly and ignored me keeping his hand on my waist. I sighed and grabbed his hand and pried it off of my waist.

"There you go." I said and walked ahead of him.

After a few more hours of walking we came to a clearing and began to walk, I didn't like the clearing because we were in view and other dinosaurs might see us. But straight forward was the shortest way so we didn't have a choice.

RAWR

We stopped and looked behind us to see a dino that looks a lot like the one who gave me this scar looking at us, he tilted his head up and roared again. The next thing we know he's running right at us.

"S***!" I said and we began to run, the slasher roared again while still running. We were in the middle of the clearing and he was getting closer. I looked behind me to see him getting closer but still a good distance away then another one came, making me miss the branch in front of me.

"Ooof!" I grunted as I fell, I shook my head and felt hands grab my waist hoist me up. Lucas grabbed my hand and dragged me after him.

"Faster!" he shouted and pulled me further as we ran. We ran into the forest and made our way running between trees and bushes getting a few scratches and cuts.

ROAR

We saw the two slashers getting closer and then Lucas suddenly stopped making me bump into his back.

"What's wrong?!" I asked hurriedly and looked forward, a waterfall was in front of us. My eyes widened and I looked at the approaching slashers.

"We have to jump!" he said and I looked at him with a unsure eyes, we don't know how deep the water is or if there might be some dangerous dinos or fish in it!

"Are you sure?!" I asked him, he nodded and cupped my face into his hands brining his fore head to mine. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt in any way neither by them or myself." He said actually making me blush a little. He pulled away and grabbed my hand, we nodded at each other and jumped the moment the slashers were about to grab us and tear us to shreds.

As we fell everything went in slow motion, the falling, the roaring on the slashers, me holding onto Lucas his hand for dear life and the dive into the water.

After a few seconds of the water pulling me with the stream and Lucas pulling me closer so I could hold onto him, we came to the surface and I took in a deep breath. We were both panting and looked up as we heard a roar.

"We have to move." I looked at Lucas as he began to swim to safe and dry land. I followed him.

"Most of the time they hunt in pairs, and they are more active during the night. So they will stalk us and attack when night falls." He said and I nodded, he sure knows a lot of about them.

We walked out of the water breathing heavily, we heard another roar in the distance. So they are going around to get us.

"We need fire and weapons." I said and he nodded, I took out my gun that I totally forgot about. He looked at it and rose an eyebrow at me, I rolled my eyes.

"I forgot, and even if I did manage to pull my gun out I still would have to stop and shoot and the other one would have gotten us." I said and he chuckled.

"I have a knife." He said and pulled a knife out of his pocket. So my assumptions were correct.

"You don't seem surprised." He said looking at me, I sat down and leaned on a tree.

"I assumed you had some sort of weapon since you survived here." I said with a small smile, I don't know why but he's not as bad as I thought. He smiled slightly and then looked at me seriously.

"You start a fire I will go and see if I can find something we can use as an extra weapon." I nodded and began my search of dry firewood.

After a good hour I got a fire going and shivered a little, I was still soaked. You were able to get some flammable materials, they never thought me this at the military academy. I knew these materials and I was making the flammable goo as i called it.

Lucas came back after a while with big branches that he wanted to turn into spears u-i could use as extra weapons and maybe a bow. After he made some spears i put the goo on them and some dried grass so it can burn better.

After a few hours me and Lucas were both dry and you weren't freezing. Lucas was doing something with a cord he made and some wood when I caught some food because you were starving!

"Here, do you want some fish?" i asked him holding out some fish i caught In the stream, he looked at the fish and nodded his head.

Nothing happened.

"Well, take it." i said and he looked at me.

"I'm making a weapon and I can't let go, otherwise it will loosen and I will have to start again." He said and looked at me expectantly.

"So you want me to feed you?" i asked him, he smirked slightly and nodded. My mouth hung open, he's really expecting me to feed him?!

"Fine." I sighed and walked over to him, now that I take a better look at him i could see that he really couldn't let go of the weapon.

His eyes were on me the whole time while i took the fish and walked over to him. I sat down in front of him and he adjusted himself so he sat closer to me. I rose an eyebrow at him but didn't ask.

Ibrought he fish to his mouth and waited for him to bite into it, he got closer and then stopped as his lips touched the fish.

"It's hot." He said pulling away and looking at me.

"Yeah, so?" i asked him knowing exactly if he bites into the fish he will burn his tong. I cooked the fish above the fire i made so it was very warm.

"I'll burn myself, can't you cool it down a little?" he asked me, dang! He got me, i sighed and rolled my eyes.

I took a piece of the fish and blew on it, i could see some steam coming from the inside of the fish. It was very warm from the inside so after a few more blows i brought the fish to his mouth and fed him.

Luckily we were alone, otherwise this would have been embarrassing. After a while i began to eat my fish too and talk a little, i had to ask about his scar, he has two scars behind his right ear.

"Where did you get that scar from?" i asked him as i gave him another piece of fish, he was looking at me the whole time. After he heard the question he looked down at the weapon he was making.

"I got them from a Nykoraptor." He said eating, i nodded and he looked at my scar.

"What about you?" he asked me while he freed one hand and it went to your neck and followed the scar over your shoulder. You chuckled a little.

"Slasher." i said and he smirked slightly.

"So we're being hunted by the same dinosaurs that gave you that scar?" he asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes." I said and took another bite from then fish licking my fingers. I took another bite and he gripped the weapon again. He moved the cord a little getting it to fit and stay still at the end of the bow. He looked up and at the fish i was eating while i eat some more.

"Can I get some more fish?" he asked me, i smiled and took a part blowing it a little because it was warm and then fed it to him. Actually it was kind of nice like this, he wasn't as annoying as in the beginning and we got along very well.

Another hour passed, we had eaten the fish and prepared the fire along with the spears and the bow. I had my gun ready and he had his knife, we nodded at each other and heard the roar.

I looked to the side and saw one approaching, i held the fire close and made sure to keep it between myself and the slasher. A branch snapped and the other one came from behind some tree's making us get closer to each other.

I began to swiftly swing around the fire while Lucas took the bow and a arrow he made from wood and shoot it at the slasher. It roared and the other attacked, i took out your gun and shot the other one into his legs. You knew if he's on the ground he has to get up and that gives you time.

Lucas took a spear and threw it at the slasher he shot the arrow at making it roar in pain as the spear hit him. The other one had gotten up and i took another piece of wood from the fire you made with the goo and threw it at the slasher burning it.

I then shot at both the slashes making them confused and then stopped as i began to hear a weird sound. The slashers stopped too and were looking at the direction the sound was coming from. The slashers then turned around and began to run away, i frowned at them and looked at Lucas who seemed as confused as I was.

"What's wrong with them? And what is that sound?" i asked him, he looked at the direction the sound was coming from. He took my hand and pulled me with him.

"I don't know but we better get into a tree!" he said as the sound got louder and it got hard to hear one another. After a few more minutes of running and the sound getting louder you finally saw a big tree and climbed into it.

We sat down and i saw something that looked like a road, you frowned and looked to the side only to see a rover driving right past us. It had a container on the back that was making a sizzling sound indicating that whatever was inside of it was being released.

The rover drove off and then i saw something like a small flying dinosaur. I then leaned against the tree as they flew away, they were EXTREMELY loud. Some flew right next to me and hit my shoulder, so Lucas pulled me closer and we closed our eyes as the flying dinosaurs flew right past us.

After a few more minutes it got quiet, we opened our eyes and looked around only to be met with silence. I sighed in relief and turned to Lucas who was still holding me. I actually felt my face heat up and this never happened to me!

I never had a boyfriend and guys never interested me because they were all stupid and the ones that were smart weren't my type. They were easy to read and very predictable, but Lucas made me think and i actually somehow felt less smart.

"We should better stay here for the night." He said leaning back against the tree and pulling me closer, i blushed and looked away.

"Yeah." Was all i could say, dang it Alex! This isn't like you!

I just laid my head onto his shoulder and he leaned his head against my head. I sighed and slowly closed my eyes feeling really tired.

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP

I groaned and buried my face into my cushion, dang those birds are loud this morning!

Wait… I'm still on my way to Terra Nova and I'm outside… my eyes shot open and you looked up at Lucas who's eyes were still closed. He was still sleeping. I relaxed again and yawned looking around.

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, i tried to get up but couldn't because of Lucas his arms. He had tightened his arms around my waist last night and i couldn't get out of his grip.

I sighed and laid back down onto his shoulder, i looked up at him and you had to admit. He looked HOT! And that scar just gave him an extra look, i didn't realize you were beginning to stare.

He looked so peaceful while he slept, he looked like he had no care in the world. His lips were slightly parted so he could breath and the sunlight was giving him an extra good look. This is bad!

In these situations i begin to think and my brain goes overload! If i combine my thinking with my heart racing at the moment and my face flushing i will come to the conclusion that I either have a crush on him or I'm falling in love with him.

Falling in love would be a little too sudden, so i have a crush on him but if i don't get him out of my head i WILL fall in love with him! Dang it, I hate my brain sometimes!

I snapped out of my thinking as you heard the sound of rover coming closer, last night i saw it was a rover from Terra Nova so i will have to take the chance.

"Lucas!" i whispered waking him up, he opened his eyes! Dang, his eyes are beautiful, I began to stare again and felt my face flush because I know I'm staring! URGH!

"U-um, a rover is coming and last night I saw that it's from Terra Nova. So, I will go and stop it to see who's driving and go back to Terra Nova."I said and he didn't seem to like it.

"Fine." He said and I frowned at him.

"You can come with me." I said and he smiled slightly and shook his head.

"No, I can't. Go, they're coming closer." He said and my frown deepened.

"Why?" I asked ignoring the rover that was coming closer.

"I don't want to see my father and I won't go back to Terra Nova yet, so go!" he said and I nodded not asking further. I climbed down the tree and looked at the direction the rover is coming from.

"Alex!" I looked into the tree at Lucas.

"You didn't meet me here!" he whisper shouted and I nodded. He smiled making me smile too. I turned my head back at the approaching rover and walked a little back, away from the tree Lucas is in.

The rover then came into view and I waved my arms around.

"Hey!" I shouted and the rover stopped right in front of me, the next thing I didn't expect.

"Alex?" I looked to my left and saw dad!

"Dad?" I asked and he ran to me and hugged me.

"Where were you?!" he asked looking a little stressed and worried. Then Commander Taylor stepped out of the rover.

"Well well well, another Shanon." He said and I smiled slightly but felt a little worried because Lucas was still in the tree and he didn't want to see his father.

"I was doing my test, they left me 7 clicks away from the colony so I was on my way back." I said and Commander Taylor nodded.

"You don't seem to be fazed too much." I almost wanted to smack him.

"You don't know half of it." I said exhausted. He laughed and began to walk back to the rover."

"Let's go Shanons! We still have a long way back!" he said and dad pulled me with him.

"You missed quite a lot while you were doing your test." Dad said and I nodded.

"I don't really care, I'm exhausted!" I said and plopped down into the seat behind dad and Commander Taylo. I looked behind me and saw Lucas looking at the rover from the tree. I smiled while looking at him, he smirked a little and turned around disappearing to who knows where doing who knows what.

I sighed thinking about him, damn it. I fell for him.

Chapter 6 is done, I don't know how he would react in such situations considering that Terra Nova stopped only after the first season! Grrr!

Anyways, he did look a little troubled at one point in the series when insect or something that could fly attacked him. He survives but I don't think even he would stay calm at such situations. So, I hope he isn't too much OOC but I kind of think it's cute how they survive together and how she has to feed him XD

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

Tell me if he's too much OOC and what you think about it. If you don't like it don't read it, if you do like it comment and tell me what I can do to make it better and give me advice.

So, review peoplz!

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. Memories

Ichigo Pov.

I sighed as I walked down the corridor of the school to my classroom. Rukia is back along with Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Right now Ikkaku and Yumichika were arguing while Rangiku was irritating Toshiro and Rukia and Renji were talking.

I closed my eyes for a second, all of this just because of Aizen. We need to get stronger and defeat him, I can't be defeated. Not after those last ones were here and then just left. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I will defeat you.

"Oi Ichigo, don't space out!" My eyes snapped open and I glared at Renji.

"I'm not, I'm just thinking." I said and we were beck on our way to class. I turned to the door and gripped the handle, but stopped when I saw orange flow in the corner of eye.

As I slowly turned everything went in slow motion, the long orange flowing hair on a small girl. I stopped in my track and quickly turned to the other side of the hall and saw nothing. I stared at the corridor.

This is so… familiar.

"Oi! Ichigo!" I snapped my eyes to Rukia who was watching me.

"You have been gripping the hands for a few seconds, won't you go inside?" she asked me and I blinked and nodded with a small smile.

"Y-yeah, let's go." I said and turned to the door and opened it. Ignoring Renji's irritated look. Orihime and Rangiku shared a look and shook it off. They walked into the classroom and went to Ichigo's seat to talk.

It's been a week and they got used to everything and the others got used to them as well.

"Orihime!" I looked up and saw Tatsuki running over to Orihime and they began to talk.

"Ichigooooooo!" My eye twitched when I heard Keigo run into the class and straight to me. I held my arm up and he smashed into my arm and then onto the ground.

"G-good on-one." He whimpered and I glared at him irritated.

"Kaigo-san why do you keep doing this to yourself?" Mizuiro asked and Keigo got up.

"Why so formal?!" he shouted and whined as they began to talk amongst each other, Keigo cried from time to time.

As I looked at everyone I couldn't stop the small smile from emerging. I'm happy, I have good friends and I'm going to protect them. My smile faltered when I remembered a small orange haired girl with a big smile. The same warm brown eyes and the biggest smile in the world.

I looked at the ground unaware of a pair of eyes that was watching me.

"Ichigo-kun…." I looked up and saw a sad looking Orihime. I smiled at her.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." I said and she didn't seem to believe me but dropped it.

"Alright everyone! Take your seat, we have a new student that transferred." We all sat down and the teacher nodded and turned to the door.

"You can come in now." She said and I rested my chin the palm of my hand and watched the door.

The door opened a little to reveal a head of orange hair, then a brown warm eye peeked inside and my eyes widened. The head slowly revealed itself and the girl slowly walked to the middle of the class gripping her skirt nervously.

In the corner of my eye I saw Tatsuki and Orihime turn to me with shocked looks.

"Ichigo, isn't that…." Rukia said looking at the girl as well. She has seen her before, my father has a big picture of my mother and my younger twin sister in the living room.

And this girl looked exactly the same as my sister.

"Akira…" I whispered catching Rukia's attention along with some of the other's.

Unaware to me, Toshiro was watching the girl with wide unbelieving eyes as well. He couldn't believe that he would see her ever again.

"You can introduce yourself." The teacher said and the girl nodded with a shy blush.

"H-hello, my name is Akira Takara, p-please take good care of me!" she said with closed eyes and bowed in front if the class.

"Cuteee~!" Rangiku shouted delighted, Akira looked up and the blushed and turned her face to the side making all the girls in class sequel as well. The guys only got little blushes, making me glare at all of them.

Then my eyes landed on Toshiro who was looking at Akira as if he saw a ghost… well, he's a soul reaper so if she was a terrifying hollow? I frowned and turned back to look at the front of class, I have to ask him later.

"You can take a seat wherever you like Takara-san." The teacher said and she nodded and turned to look for a open seat.

"You can sit here!" Rangiku shouted and gestured to the seat between her and Toshiro, after Rangiku chose a seat a week ago Toshiro didn't want to sit right next to her. So he left a seat between them.

Akira smiled and nodded walking to her seat, I looked at Toshiro and saw his eyes avert to his table. She put her bag down next to her and sat down on the chair.

The teacher began her class and I glanced over to Akira and saw Rangiku talking to her.

"Ichigo!" I heard someone whisper-yell. I turned back and saw Tatsuki looking at me worriedly.

"Doesn't she look a lot like… Akira?" she asked and I nodded with a frown.

"Ichigo, her reiatsu…" I looked behind me at Rukia who was frowning at Akira.

"It's a lot like yours." She said and I frowned.

"Could she be the same Akira that's my sister?" I asked her and she frowned.

"If she went to Soul Society then there is a possibility, but I have never seen her before and there haven't been any others who were assigned to come here." She said and I frowned.

"How is that possible?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"We will have to go to Urahara-sama after school." She said and I nodded.

Hours passed and it was lunch break, Orihime and Tatsuki came right to me.

"Ichigo, she looks just like the Akira we know." Tatsuki said and Orihime nodded looking worried.

"How is this possible?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." I said and they nodded.

Rukia and the others then joined us and we looked to the side to see Rangiku dragging Akira with her.

"Guys, look at how cute she looks!" Rangiku said and hugged Akira, her face was right in her chest and she looked like she was suffocating.

Akira began to swing her arms around while Rangiku didn't realize that she was suffocating her.

"Matsumoto! You're suffocating her!" Toshiro yelled irritated and Rangiku blinked and looked down to see her arms had dropped to her sides.

"Oops!" Rangiku said and let her go, the moment she was released she took a big breath and began to cough.

"I almost died." She said on her hands and knees on the ground taking big breaths looking terrified and pale. I watched her, even her voice is the same.

I glared at Rangiku and so did Toshiro.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asked crouching at her side, Akira looked up with the same brown eyes as me and smiled at her.

"I'm fine!" she said and stood up, she dusted herself off and looked up. Everyone was looking at her, she blushed embarrassed and hid behind Orihime.

"How cute~! Right Captain?!" Rangiku asked Toshiro while nudging him. He looked irritated. I turned my gaze to Akira and Orihime.

"Oi!" I said and Akira looked at me, I looked at her with a bored expression.

"Do you want to come with us on the roof for lunch?" I asked and I saw her eyes begin to shine.

"Sure!" she said and I smiled and nodded.

"Let's go." I said and we all left. Me and the guys were walking behind the girls who were all around Akira asking her questions. Ikkaku and Yumichika then left to see if there are any hollows in other parts of Town, leaving us alone with Akira.

I turned my gaze to Toshiro.

"Oi, Toshiro!" I said ad his eyebrow twitched irritated.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!" he said but I didn't pay much attention.

"When she walked into class, you were looking at her as if you saw a ghost." I said an then sighed.

"Not as if you saw a ghost, but as if you saw someone you thought died…. Live" I said and glanced at him, his gaze was fixated on Akira. He stopped and so did I, the others passed us.

"A few years ago before I became captain and before Rukia was assigned this district It was assigned to me. I would visit an old lady, but a little girl would visit her so she wouldn't feel lonely anymore. " He said and I frowned thinking a little.

"At first I thought this young girl was irritating but after a while we became friends, and a few years passed, I became Captain and my visits were less regular. One day 3 years ago I was visiting the old lady again and she told me that the small girl died." He said an my eyes widened, could he be talking about…

"She said it was her funeral bout I could still feel her reiatsu, I could also feel a Hollow and it was following her." He said and my eyes widened.

"I ran out of the house and followed the her reiatsu, but I was too late." He said and looking down at the ground with clenched fists while gritting his teeth.

"The Hollow took her away right in front of my eyes. She even called out to me, held her hand out to me, but I was not fast enough." He said ad his fists were shaking a little.

"And when I saw this girl enter the class she reminded me of the girl I once knew. But it's impossible, because she was taken away by a hollow." He said and averted his eyes.

"What was the girls name?" I asked him, his shaking stopped.

"Akira…" he said and my eyes widened.

"Is the old lady's name…. Haru?" I asked and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"H-how do you know that?" he asked still looking at me.

"My younger twin sister would visit an old lady names Haru, she died 3 years ago." I said with my bangs covering my eyes.

"Her name is Akira." I said and it was silent.

"It makes sense now… Whenever she would go to visit Granny Haru she would say 'I hope I see Toshi-chan ther too.' And I never knew who it was. But now it makes sense, she called him Toshi and your name is Toshiro. She was probably talking about you." I said remembering her happy face when she told me about him.

"Oi! Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, are you two coming?!" I heard Renji call. I turned to look at him.

"Were coming!" I called and I turned to Toshiro, his eyes were averted to the ground.

"Let's go, we're going to solve this problem and see if this Akira is the one we know, my sister." I said and began to walk not looking behind me. It's Toshiro I'm talking about, he has his own will and he'll get around.

"Geez, what were you two doing?" Rneji asked as he watched Toshiro behind me.

"Is Captain Hitsugaya coming?" he asked and I nodded.

"He'll come around." I said and left Renji standing there confused. He then followed me leaving Toshiro in the corridor to think.

3rd person Pov.

The group arrived on the roof and settle down on the side to have lunch. Akira sat between Orihime and Rukia. Orihime pulled out a loaf of bread and red bean paste.

"Akira-chan, do you want some?" she asked Akira who nodded with a smile.

"I have some rice balls, do you want one?" Akira asked her and they switched a piece of their lunch, the other looked at them with a frown.

"Yum!" Akira and Orihime said when they took a bite from the others food, they looked at each other and smiled.

"This rice ball is so good, it's so sweet!" Orihime said and Akira nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't want to make it with salt, and I like sweet stuff so I made it with sugar!" she said and the other exchanged glances.

These two will become good friends.

"This red bean paste on the bread is so good!" Akira said and the others gulped, how can she eat that?!

"I like it too, it's my favorite!" Orihime said and Akira smiled at her.

"Can I try some too?!" Rangiku asked and they nodded, the three girls continued to sample the others food and laugh.

The others on the other hand were talking.

"She even acts like her!" Tatsuki said as she watched them.

"Akira was the only one I know that would eat Orihime's food and like it." She said and nodded.

"And Akira always liked sweet stuff and made rice balls with sugar." Ichigo said and Rukia frowned.

"This is confusing, if she's the same person shouldn't she remember something?" she asked and Renj frowned.

"But Ichigo said that she died, she can only go to soul society, but we never met her or saw her. It's impossible to be alive after you died." Renji said and Ichigo narrowed his eyes while watching Akira.

"She was taken by a Hollow after she died." He said, Rukia and Renji looked at him with wide eyes.

"H-how do you know that?" Rukia asked him.

"Toshiro told me, he knew my sister as well." Ichigo said and Renji's and Rukia's eyes widened.

"But that means that she should be a hollow." Rukia said with a hand on her chin, thinking.

"But she's there, a human!" Renji said and Rukia narrowed her eyes at Akira.

"We will have to get more information from Soul Society and Urahara-sama." She said and they nodded.

Akira in the mean time was watching Orihime and Rangiku while they talked and averted her eyes to their chests. She frowned and looked at her own chest.

Nothing.

"What's wrong Akira-chan?" Orihime asked her, she looked up at them and then frowned. She looked from their chests to her own and her frown deepened.

"Oh~ I see what she's thinking!" Rangiku said and got closer to her face with a smile.

"Don't worry, you're just a late bloomer! They will grow sooner or later, maybe not as big as ours but they will grow!" Rangiku said and Akira nodded with a smile.

"But first we have to check them!" Akira blinked confused and her eyes widened, she blushed from embarrassment.

"Aaaaahh!" she screamed after Rangiku groped her. This cough the attention from the others and they all sweat dropped while Rangiku continued groping the poor girl.

"See~! They will grow, and I can feel something!" Akira swayed her arms around trying to desperately pry her hands off. Orihime held her hands in the air trying to calm them down.

"R-Rangiku-san, I don't think that's a goo-" But Rangiku stopped her.

"But Orihime, she might grow a pair that's bigger than ours!" Rangiku said still groping her.

"Matsumoto, leave her alone." A irritated voice aid and Rangiku looked behind her to see her Captain leaning against the fence with his eyes closed and his feet crossed.

"Aww, but Captain~! She's so cute! And she might grow a pair that's bigger than mine and Orihime's!" Rangiku said while groping herself.

Toshiro growled with a blush and glared at her.

"I don't care, just leave her alone. Can't you see that you're bothering her?" he asked and Rangiku turned to Akira.

"Do I?" she asked and Akira blinked and gave a nervous laugh.

"U-um…" Rangiku then smiled at her.

"See Captain, she doesn't mind!" Rangiku said with a smile, Toshiro's eye twitched and he growled.

"Just leave her alone." He said and Rangiku grinned at him.

"Why Captain, do you like her?" she asked and Akira blinked and blushed a little. She didn't expect this all to happen in one day.

"No I don't." Toshiro said and Rangiku didn't stop grinning.

"Don't worry, he does like you but he doesn't want to admit it." She told Akira who blinked at her.

"No I don't!" Toshiro shouted and Ichigo chose to break this apart.

"Okay, guys that's enough! Let's go back to class, lunch break is almost over." He said an they all nodded. Toshiro was gone in the blink of an eyes and they all packed their stuff and went on their way back to class.

Ichigo was walking behind all of them when noticed that Akira was walking behind him, she smiled at him.

"You know, you look really familiar." She said and his eyes widened at her.

"How so?" he asked her, she put a finger to her lip, thinking.

"I don't know, it's as if I know you and met you before." She said and looked back to the others.

"I have the same feeling with the Orihime-chan and Tatsuki-chan, but Toshi-kun as well." She said and then ran off to join he others in class.

Ichigo stopped walking and watched her disappear in the doorway.

It's definitely her.

School ended fast and Akira went her separate way. As she walked through the park she felt a presence and stopped to smile at the figure emerging.

"Aizen-sama!" she said happily and said man walked over to her and put his hand on her head.

"Akira, is everything going as planned?" he asked her with a fake smiled. Akira nodded.

"Yeah, I made friends almost immediately!" she said and he laughed a little and nodded.

"Don't get too attached but make them trust you, they are enemies and we will have to fight them at one point." He said and she nodded and got a determined look.

"I'll do my best!" she said and he nodded.

"Good girl, when this all is over I will send someone to get you and you will come back home." She nodded.

"Good girl, now go to the house we got for you and rest, you have school tomorrow." She nodded with a smile.

"Kay, bye Aizen-sama!" she said and waved at him and then ran to her house. Aizen dropped the fake smiled and grinned at her.

"Get as attached as possible, you will serve a purpose as well." He said and turned around disappearing in the darkness of the trees.

Chapter 2 is done.

I'm not really that satisfied with the chapter, I DID put in everything I wanted but it somehow looks a little weird.

I don't know what you guys think, but I hope it's good. The next one should be better ^^"

Anyways, I don't own anything only my character.

So, read, vote, comment/ review!

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
